Dagas del pasado
by Esa Charlotte
Summary: Todos conocemos las historias de los Jóvenes Titanes, aquellos héroes adolescentes que protegen a su amada Jump nocemos sus trágicos pasados, su emocionante presente, pero su futuro es un misterio. En está historia verás como cualquier acción cambia por completo algo y esto comienza así.../Capítulo 2:Presentando a los hijos de los titanes. R&R! Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre del fic:** DAGAS DEL PASADO

**Autor: ¡Esa Charlotte!**

**Género: Drama, familia, romance, amistad, un poco de humor y misterio.**

**Categoria: Para todo el público.**

**Disclamet:Los Jóvenes Titanes, La Liga de la Justicia y Batman no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC comics**

**Capítulo: El origen **

**Nota: Una disculpa enorme, anteriormente mi cuenta era Angel Rebelde 1808, por desgracia un virus borro todos mis datos y cuentas, y decidi crear otra cuenta y continuar con el fic que antes se llamaba "S.S. SECRETOS DE SONRISAS" , pero decidi cambiar el nombre y el primer capitulo, pero la trama es la misma. Una disculpa en serio, ahora sin mas que decir los invito a leer mi primer fic, les garantizo muchas sorpresas y para mejor compresión les pido que lean mis Post Datas y si tienen una cuenta un mensaje no estaria de mas, quiero agradecer a las dos personas que me motivaron a seguir este fic.**

**Prólogo:**

_**No es la daga de metal la que más duele, si no aquella que está hecha de tus miedos y secretos.**_

_**No importa que la cicatriz de esa herida se borre, siempre estará ahí, nunca se irá, ni siquiera el tiempo te ayudara, al contrario, la ayudará a hacerse más fuerte.**_

_**No te lastimará rapido, lo hará lento, deleitándose de cada gota de sangre que derrames; lo hará lento, para que en el momento en que se acerque a tú corazón lo apuñale fuertemente y sin misericordia.**_

_**No se alimenta de tu sangre o de tu cuerpo, obtiene su energía de tus sombras; ella te buscará por medio de tus medios e ilusiones, pero lo que más le atrae es el primero.**_

_**No se quedará en tu pasado, estará ahi, en tu presento y tu futuro, esperándote en la obscuridad,para después atacarte y por último matarte.**_

Todos conocemos las historias de los Jóvenes Titanes, aquellos jovenes que arriesgan su vida con tal de proteger a su amada Jump City. Conocemos sus trágicos pasados y su emocionante pasado pero...y su futuro.

Seria muy largo detallar como es que cada uno ha vivido, asi que mejor dejemoslo en que siguen unidos y siguen siendo heroes y al mismo tiempo civiles, todos tienen su " felices por siempre".. pero ¿la felicidad es eterna?.

Esta historia nos relata una historia en donde el futuro puede cambiar y arruinar esa felicidad y comieza así:

La lluvia caía a chorros sobre los edificios, los truenos retumbaban y causaban miedo en los corazones de los niños, los cuales corrian a refugiarse en los brazos de sus padres, los rayos iluminaban tenuemente las calles inundadas a mas no poder .Ese era el panorama de ña gran Gotham City, un lugar en donde el crimen acecha en silencio, un lugar en donde la inocencia se tiene que cuidar porque de lo contrario se va para no regresar; en las motañas el paisaje era igual o peor que el del suburbio, la lluvia azotaba cruelmemte ldando a entender que pronto el cielo se colapsaría sin poderlo evitar, los arboles se movían violentamente y algunos ya habian sido arrancados de raíz , las cuevas estaban inundadas y con plantas y lodo en su entrada, a excepción de una.

En esa cueva no solo habia polvo y rocas, ahí en realidad se enconyraba uno de los mayores centros de investigación en todo el mundo y ademas era el escondite del caballero de la noche, así es estoy hablando de la ..¡ baticueva!. Un lugar en donde ver armas, vehículos, villanos, héroe e incluso sangre era común... pero niños. Asi es en aquel lugar tan bélico y extraño no se encontraba un solo niño, sino tres infantes con apenas 8.

Frente a la computadora central se encontraba jugando solitario un niño de pelo negro, ojos azules claros , tez blanca delgado y de estatura mediana y con unas pecas que cubrían gran parte de sus pómulos, a unos metros de el se encontraba un niño pelirrojo de ojos color olivo rasgados, con algunos rasgos asiáticos en su rostro, su piel era un poco bronceada , tambien tenia algunos rasgos provenientes del caribe, posaba para un espejo su mano derecha sujetaba firmemente mientras con la izquierda pasaba un peine azul por su brillante cabello .

Frente a ellos daba vueltas de una esquina a otra, una niña de cabello sedodo y negro, el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenia ojos verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas en su rostro de facciones delicadas, aparentaba nueve o diez años por su estatura, pero en realidad tenia ocho años al igual que los otros dos varones.

—¡Quieres dejar vueltas!— reclamaba a gritos el niño de ojos azules—¡Me va a dar migraña!—.

—¡NO!—grito como respuesta la pequeña— Estoy preocupada por mis padres—.

—No te preocupes "Marinela con canela", tus pares son furtes y además estan con mi papa—.

—¿"Marinela con canela"?— cuestionó el pelirrojo dejando su espejo en el suelo para poder ver a sus amigos.

-Si usted lo lee, así que le digo a molestarla-Damian explica triunfante.

—¡Callaté "Rey de los simios"— con esa frase Mar'i acababa de ganar la batalla.

—Chupaté esa mandarina— exclamó Liam mientras con su mano dercha chocaba la palma izquierda de la ojiverde.

—Dos contra uno, no es justo—chilló Damian cruzándose de brazos— Ademas yo soy el rey y me tienen que obedecer—.

—!Nada que!, el juego es así y te tienes que aguantar …—.

Liam fue interrumpido por una luz roja que ilumino toda la cueva y por una potente sirena que por poco y hacia sangrar los oídos de los que se encontraban cerca de ella.

—Problemas— murmuró entre dientes Damian, mientras sus dedos se movian en el teclado de la inmensa computadora y al azar su vista hacia la pantalla no pudo creer lo qur veía- Oh no-.

—¿Qué pasa?— cuestionó Mar'i al oir a su amigo—¿Quién es?—.

—Slade—murmuró entre dientes Damian.

En las mentes de los niños los recuerdos, que la terapia debió haber borrado, volvían a atormentarlos, aquellos recuerdos de cuando tenian cuatro años y como conocieron a Slade.

—¡Eso es imposible!— expresó Mar'i bastante alterada— el esta … .muerto—.

—Esta vez no escapará—sentenció Damian en un tono triunfante ignorando por completo las palabras de Mar'i— y le demostraré a mi padre que ya piedo salir a pelar contra el Joker—.

— Y nosotros a los titanes que nuestro entrenamiento ya terminó— expresó Liam con la ilusión brotando de sus ojos.

—Pero … que no Slade estaba muerto—repitió nuevamente la metahumana pues anteriormente ninguno de sus amigos le habia hecho caso.

—Si, pero acaso lo parece—.

—no pero... esta bien vallamos a esa misión- terminó por convencerse la niña— vamos...—.

—¿Y las armas?- Liam la interrumpió - sin ellas no podremos combatir—.

—Idiota , aquí hay muchas armas— le regañaba el de ojos azules mientras le daba un zape en la cabeza— y además tienes tu arco a tu lado—.

—Lo siento- se disculpo Liam mientras se acomodaba su camiseta roja y cogía su arco y flecha— ¿y el vehículo?—

Los ojos verdes de Mar'i mostraban una gran felicidad mientras exclamaba— ¡Llevemos la moto!—.

—Por supuesto que… ¡no!— enfatizó el de pelo negro— Ni loco dejaré usar mi futura moto—.

—Y entonces ¿que usaremos?— cuestionó la niña en un tono de reproche.

Los varones se miraron a los ojos y después de unos segundos, giraron su vista hacia su amiga mientras sonreian de oreja a oreja.

—Oh no— negaba Mar'i, pues ya había descubierto la locura de sus amigos—¡No me iré en …—.

—¡Bativaca!—interrumpieron a gritos los chicos—¡BATIVACA! ¡BATIVACA!—.

—¡No me pienso ir un refrigerador ambulante— reprochó la niña cruzándose de brazos al sentir como Liam y Damian la empujaban.

—¡No es un refrigerador ambulante!—Liam regañaba a su amiga por haber llamado asi a su bativaca.

—¡Exacto! B-A-X-O-C-I-A...—deletreaba o mejor dicho intentaba deletrear el murciélago Junior.

—Jajajaja, no sabes deletrear, jajaja— exclamaba la mitad tamaraneana con una risa realmente contiagosa.

—¡Callaté!—le ordenó Damian realmente enojado— ¡Mejor subete antes de que me enoje!—.

Los tres se subieron a la vaca, cada uno llevaba sus respectivas armas: Damian una espada y su cinturón del teaje del Robin, Liam su arco y flechas y Mar'i una katana; armados de esta forma partieron hacia a los Laboratorios LUTHEZ, en donde supuestamente estaba el temible villano.

Recorrieron más de cincuenta kilometros en una vaca con el agua cayendo a chorros sobre ellos, pero ni aun asi los niños se detenían, su espíritu deseaba venganza y eso era más fuerte que esa tormenta. Al llegar a su destino, sintieron como el temor se apoderaba de sus cuerpos y de sus mentes, y no era para menos en la puerta del lugar se podia observar a varios cientificos y policías inconscientes o de plano algunos ya estaban muertos. Los niños se vieron unos a otros, ninguno queria entrar, su valor se había esfumado, ya ni se creían lo suficientemente valientes como para enfrentar al psicópata que durante muchos años los habia visitado en sus peores sueños.

—¡Ahh!,¡AUXILIO POR FAVOR!— gritaba una voz aguda adrentro del edificio y despues se escucharon varios golpes.

—¡MAMÁ!— gritó el pequeño de pelo obscuro al identificar que ese grito provenia de la garganta de su "madre".

Sin dudarlo comenzó a correr en auxilo de su madre y sus amigos tuvieron seguirlo para evitar que el azabache se hiciera daño; recorrieron el edificio en muy poco a pesar de que el espacio escaseaba y que en cualquier parte habia liquidos, quimicos y aparatos, ademas de que no habia ningun ruido, pero bien dicen que no hay silencio eterno y prueba de eso, fue un detonación acompañada de otro grito de Talia, el cual obligó a los niños a detenerse en frente de una gran puerta de metal que fue derribada por el nuevo Robin en cuanto oyó otro grito.

—¡No! ¡MAMÁ!— Damian corrió con los ojos vidriosos y el corazón partido hacia su madre tirada con un charco de sangre rodeando su delicada figura.

—¡Eres un maldito!— le reclamaba con las lagrimas a flote la princesa de Tamaran al hombre de máscara bicolor que se encontraba atrás de Talia con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

Slade retrocedió un par de metros permitiendo que el hijo de Batman se acercara al cadáver de la villana.

—No,no,no—Repetia el pequeño mientras apoyaba la cabeza de Talia contra su pecho—No mami...tu...no, no...por favor...no me dejes—.

—Eres un maldito,¿Y como te atreves a sonreir despues de matar alguien?— Le reprocho el pelirrojo al ver como Slade no dejaba de sonreir.

—¿Yo?— pregunto sinícamente el enmascarado— yo no la maté...fueron ustedes— lentamente fue retrocediendo hasta que su sombra se fue perdiendo en la oscuridad.

—¡Cobarde!—grito Liam siguiéndolo hacias las sombras pero ya no pudo seguir su camino porque una mano blanca y delgada lo detuvo, era Mar'i quien con la mirada le dijo que en esos momentos Damian era más importante que Slade, ambos giraron su vista hacia su amigo.

—No... mami ...vuelve...—repetía entre sollozos el pequeño tratando de que su madre abriera su ojos, pero eso era imposible, su corazón ya no latia y sus párpados estaban cerrados.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?—Liam y Mar'i dirijieron su vista hacia la puerta, en donde se encontraba un hombre de piel blanca portando un traje gris y negro, con guantes incluidos, pegado al cuerpo y con un diseño de un ave azul en el pecho,su pelo era negro y corto, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un antifaz, ademas portaba un cinturón con armas y una botas negras, su nombre del héroe eta Nightwing;a su lado se encontraba Nova, una mujer alta y de tez broceada, con un cabello rojo intenso que le llegaba hasta la cintura, en su rostro se daban a notar unos ojos verdes cual esmeraldas que acompañados por los rasgos finos de la mujer la hacian realmente una belleza,portaba una especie de top morado con un cuello de tortuga metálico, en los laterales de su abdomen había dos trozos de tela morada seguidas de una minifalda morada y unas botas por encima de la rodilla y en sus muñecas portaba unos brazaletes metálicos; a lado de ellos el Caballero de la Noche, con un traje negro y emblema de murcielago en el pecho, miraba con preocupación a través de la máscara en forma de murciélago a su hijo biológico.

Los pequeños se hicieron a una lado para que pudieran apreciar los adultos la devastadora escena que se podia presenciar en el lugar. La pelirroja por reflejo se llevó las manos a la boca mientras su esposo negaba la cabeza y en su mirada el temor se reflejaba.

— No puede ser—murmuró Batman acercandose a su hijo—... la mataron...— eso no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

— No fuimos nosotros—explicó Mar'i con un poco de ira en su tono— Fue...Slade—.

—Pero si el ya murió...—.

—!No!— interrumpió el niño de ojos color olivo—El sigue vivo y vino por nosotros—.

Batman ya no siguió prestándole atención a el pelirrojo, en esos momentos solamente la duda rondaba por su mente, siempre se habia caracterizado entre todos los héroes por su capacidad de pensar fríamente en los momentos más difíciles y porque jamás mezclaba el papel de Batman con el de Bruce, pero ahora no sabía que saber, por una parte tenia que proteger a Gotham y por la otra estaba su hijo.

—Papi— la voz de su pequeño lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se acercó más a el y con sus enormes manos volteó el rostro del niño para poder ver sus ojos rojos por el llanto— yo no...la...mate—.

—Si hijo, te...creo— le susurró el héroe mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho— Nightwing, podrían dejarnos solos— pidió con la voz cada vez más débil pues el llanto comenzaba a aflorar.

—Por supuesto— murmuró Nightwing antes de salir de la habitación con Nova, Liam y Mar'i— Si necesitas algo... avisame—.

**Un mes después**.

Bruce se habia hecho cargo de todos los gastos del velorio de Talia, al cual solamente asistieron los mas cercanos al héroe, para ser más específicos, en el fúnebre evento solo los rostros de todos los aliados de La Liga de la Justicia, y obviamente los integrantes de la misma.

El evento estuvo rodeado de un aire de misterio y confusión; la mayoría de los invitados no entendían el por que velar a una villana, ni tampoco sabían la forma en que murió, y esa la pregunta que más querían que se les respondiera, desgraciadamente ese sería uno de los tantos secretos que permanecería oculto y solamente sería discutido por las voces de: Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Mr. Martian, Cyborg, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Troia, Raven, Bumbumbee, Jinx, Red Arrow y por supuesto los que habían presenciado el "asesinato".

Todos ellos trataban de transmitirle a los niños que creían en su inocencia, aunque dudaban mucho de ese tema y lo daban a demostrar cuando los interrogaban hasta altas horas de la noche o los mantenían cautivos en el laboratorio, rodeados de jeringas, aparatos y sustancias que recorrían a diario sus cuerpos y en especial su cerebro, todo con el fin de encontrar algo en su mente que provocaba que pudieran ver a Slade, pero por más análisis que realizaban no lograban encontrar nada.

A pesar de su corta edad Mar'i, Liam y Damian ya sabían distinguir entre una mentira y una verdad, y les lastimaba mucho que sus padres les mintieran constantemente, creyendo que los niños se quedarian más tranquilos pero en realidad solo provocaban desconfianza por parte de los niños, quienes a diario eran vigilados a fuera por los héroes o por cámaras, ademas ya no les permitían usar armas de fuego o quedarse solos mucho tiempo.

—¿Padre, que hacemos aquí en Jump City?— cuestionaba Damian al ver por la ventana del batimóvil la majestuosa Torre de los Titanes, a la que ya había visitado desde lo del accidente de 10 a 15 veces.

—Bajaté—ordenó el hombre murciélago mientras se bajaba del vehículo observando con el rabillo del ojo a el pequeño, el cual se bajaba renegando y maldiciendo en voz baja.

—¡Damian!— exclamaba una niña de ojos verdes corriendo por toda la playa a una velocidad que fue capaz de tirar al niño.

—auch—se quejó el niño en cuanto su cabeza cayó y rebotó contra la arena mojada— estas LOCA Mar'i!—.

—Hola cabezón— expresó Liam mientras ayudaba a la niña a ponerse de pie—no sabía que vendrias—.

— Hola, y gracias por ayudarme— comentó sarcásticamente el ojiazul mirando a su amigo con enojo.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el pelirrojo— pero hay que ser caballeros¿o no?—.

—Tsk, da igual— respondió el otro varón acompañando su oración con su típico siseo—¿y tú que haces aquí?—.

—No lo se y por lo que veo tu tampoco sabes que haces acá— respondió el pequeño arquero mirando fijamente el horizonte.

— Chicos— intervino la niña haciendo qu sus amigos voltearan a verla— vamos a Laboratorio—

—¿otra vez?— cuestionó con enfado el niño de Gotham — pero si a mí en la baticueva ya me hicieron unos análisis—.

—¡Chicos!—gritó Víctor desde la entrada de la torre T, haciendo con su mano un ademán de que lo niños corrieron hacia él seguidos por Bataman, que hata ese momento no había dicho ni una palabra.

— Tío Vic— murmuró Mar'i una vez que alcanzaron al hombre de tez morena—¿porque no nos dieron permiso de ir con mis primos a la casa del tío Jericho y la tía Kole?—.

— No lo se—contestó secamente Víctor—no lo se—.

El moreno y los niños llegaron a Laboratorio, en donde Víctor los empezó a colcar en las camillas, para después inyectarles pir medio del suero unas sustancias que recorrieron todo el cuerpo de los niños, mientras el abandonaba la habitación en silencio y asi se mantuvo hasta llegar al living, en donde tampoco el silencio sepulcrar era interrumpido,ningún murmullo se oía, solamente existia un juego de miradas en donde todos los presentes jugaban.

—¿Ya está todo listo?— cuestionó una voz grave dsde la puerta de la habitación provocando que todos los presentes voltearan a ver a toda La Liga de la Justicia, acompañados por Mal Dulcan, mejor conocido como Heraldo y por Selina Kyle, es decir, Catwoman.

—Si ya estan listos— comentó Nightwing mirando fijamente a Superman— por favor tratenlos bien, tengan cuenta que en sus manos tienen a nuestros más grandes tesoros—.

—Confía en nosotros— la voz dulce y firme de Diana trató de brindarles un poco de confianza y tranqulidad a todos los héroes —solamente les haremos unos análisis y en menos de lo que piensan los niños ya estarán aquí—.

—Gracias Diana— le agradeció Nova a la princesa amazónica por su amable opinión en esos momentos tan tensos.

—¿Heraldo estas seguro que no se harán daño en el viaje?—cuestionó Troia mirando fijamente al trompetista de tez morena, el cual se limitó a asentir con su cabeza como respuesta.

Otro silencio reinó en la habitación y perduró aún cuando los héroes partieron a las habitaciones que ocuparían por esa larga noche, pero ni siquiera las cómodas camas, ni las mullidas almohadas lograban que cualquiera de los adultos pudiera caer en los brazos de Morfeo; en el Laboratorio la situación no era del todo diferente , ninguno de los infantes podía cerrar sus párpados sin que la máscara de Slade apareciera provocando que se abrieran sus ojos de golpe.

—¿ oyeron eso?—cuestionó en un murmullo Liam al oír como alguien recorría los pasillos, con pasos lentos y grandes—se oye como si buscara algo o a ...alguien— afirmó mientras fijaba su vista en el techo—¿Serán nuestros padres?—.

—No lo creo—expresó Mar'i fijando su vista en la ventana de la habitación— no nos han querido ver desde que nos pusieron en estas camillas,no creo que lo quieran hacer...— su oración fue interrumpida en cuanto oyó un fuerte ruido muy parecido como el que se produce cuando un metal es golpeado.

—Averiguemos que fue eso— decretó Damian mientras se ponía sus tenis negros, mirando por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo a sus amigos, quienes se limitaron a ponerse sus respectivos tenis mirando fijamente la puerta, en donde se encontraban sus mochilas escolares y sus armas, las cuales tomaron antes de salir de la habitación; avanzaron con vautela por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, que supuestamente, era el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, pero al llegar ahí no lograron notar algo anormal, todo estaba tranquilo.

— ¿habrá sido nuestra imaginación?— cuestionó la niña en murmullo, mientras con su mirada recorría toda la sala en busca de algo.

—No—afirmó el pelinegro mirando fijamente la ventana— aún sigue aquí ese maldito e idiota de Slade—.

— Que lástima que opine así de mi— una voz grave detrás de ellos se hizó presente prvocando que la piel de los niños se erizara al gual que su corazón se encogía.

Los pequeños se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a retroceder, a diferencia del villano, el cual avanzaba hacia ellos, mirandonos fijamente, parecía que con la mirada calculaba sus movimientos y además los torturaba.

—Ale...ja..té—balbuceó el niño de cabellos color zanahoria apuntando hacia su enemigo su arco de madera cargado con una flecha negra.

—Que ternura—expresó el villano de forma burlona mientras arriconaba a los niños contra la pared— ustedes no son quien para determe—.

—Si lo somos—afirmó Mar'i con el valor y el coraje en sus labios y por todo su cuerpo—tu no eres quien para asustarnos, por que tú no eres REAL— su voz cada vez tomaba más fuerza e intimidaba más al villano— tú no eres REAL—volvió a repetir mientra prendía la luz de la habitación.

La potente luz blanca apareció dejando a los niños algo desorientados por su potente brillo,pero el efecto segador no duro mucho y cuando sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, se dieron cuena de que Slade había... tres soltaron un suspiro mientras se miraban unos a otros tratando de encintrar una respuesta lógica a el asunto, pero desgraciadamente ninguno tenía una hipótesis coherente, por lo que decidieron regresar a Laboratorio y tratar de hallar la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes.

—Aún no me he ido— pronunció el hombre de máscara bicolor bajando del techo y cayendo de pie ante la mirada atónita de los niños— Ves Mar'i soy tan real como el miedo que ahora sienten— afirmó Slade corriendo hacia la puerta de la sala de la torre titán y logrando esquivar a los tres chicos.

— ¡Que no escape!— gritó Damian despertando de su trance al igual que sus amigos.

Los tres mini-héroes corrieron por todo el pasillo persiguiendo a su enemigo en medio de toda la obscuridad y el silencio que reinaba; los pequeños se dieron cuenta de que tenian que usar sus armas para poder alcanzar al villano, desgraciadamente su plan no resulto como esperaban: Liam comenzó a lanzar flechas a diestra y siniestra sin darse cuenta que varias de sus municiones habían dado a parar en las habitaciones en donde dormian o intentaban dormir los adultos, Damian por su parte lanzaba sus boomerangs con forma de murciélagos, los cuales se encontraban en su cinturón del traje del Robin aunque en esos momentos no portara ese uniforme, y al igual que el pelirrojo arquero su puntería fallaba provocando que solo dañara el interior de la Torre T, y lo mismo sucedía cuando utilizaba su espada. Mar'i estaba igual o peor que sus amigos, la pequeña tamaraneana había olvidado su katana y por lógica tuvo que usar sus poderes, los cuales solo funcionaba cuando ella se enojaba, pero como casi nunca los usaba sus ataques eran torpes y jamás llegaban a lastimar a su oponente y si sus poderes eran pésimos, peorvera su vuelo, cada vez que lo intentaba utilizar terminaba estrellándose contra las paredes o las ventanas. Pero a pesar de su forma tosca de atacar, los niños siguieron a Slade hasta el último piso, sin darse cuenta de que habían deserpetado a todos los adultos y estos los estaban siguiendo.

Slade corría a una gran velocidad, pues los niños le pisaban los talones, pero aún así la suerte era buena con el malvado, ninguno de los héroes lo había logrado ver y eso para el era excelente; al llegar al último piso logró divisar una habitación hasta el fondo del pasillo y en ella entró, sin embargo adentro se encontró con algo o mejor dicho a alguien, tomó del cuello al sujeto que dormía plácidamente en la cama de aquella habitación, quien se despertó de golpe.

—Slade— murmuró Heraldo al ver la máscara del villano y al sentir como la mano enguantada de este le aprisionaba los labios.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, permitiendo que el moreno pudo ver a los ver en el marco de la puerta a los tres niños con una expresión de cansancio y temor en sus rostros.

—Salvenme—murmuró Heraldo con el poco aire que aun le quedaba en sus pulmones.

—¡Sueltaló!¡Ahora!—le ordenó el niño ojiazul al de la máscara, pero este negó con su cabeza mientras con su mano extendida le arrebataba al niño arquero una flecha que sostenía su pequeña mano y sin ninguna consideración se la enterró en el abdomen del moreno, quien en unos segundos perdió la vida.

—¡NOOO!— gritaron al unísono Liam, Mar'i y Damian al ver como Slade retrocedía y se escondía entre las sombras y dejaba a Heraldo tirado en suelo con los ojos en blanco y con la sangre fluyendo a botones de su abdomen, pero con cuerpo sin alma y sin un corazón latiente.

— Alejense de el— la voz firme y gruesa del hombre de acero retumbó por todo el lugar.

—No es lo que parece — intentó defenderse Liam mientras fijaba su vista en todos los héroes que permanecían quietos como estatuas.

—Papi— sollozó Mar'i mirando a su padre —fue Slade, el esta vivo— expresó ella con la vista nublosa.

Dick miró el cadáver de Heraldo, a su hija y por último fijó sus ojos azules en la ventana del pasillo que le permitía ver a toda Jump City— lo siento chicos— expresó tristemente mirando aún la ventana— pero es lo mejor, Superman... llevatelos—.

—¡Nooo!— gritó la niña al sentir como Wonder Woman la tomaba por detrás y como la intentaba jalar.

Kori trató de detener todo esto pero Rachel a través de su vínculo mental la convenció de que era lo mejor y que si sus hijos estuvieran en la misma situación ella dejaría que se llevaran a los niños, al final Kori retrocedió y se alejó de su hija mientras susurraba — es lo mejor y lo correcto—.

Batman intentaba cargar a su hijo y lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque un rayo violeta proveniente de Mar'i lo golpeo y tuvo que soltar a su hijo, el cual comenzó a agredir a todos los adultos en compañía de Liam y de Mar'i, pronto los héroes comenzaron a caer ante los ataques de los niños y los que aún permanecían de pie empezaron a correr por toda el edificio y despues por toda la playa en busca de los niños.

Recorrieron toda la playa hasta llegar a un acantiladoben donde apenas y pudieron frenar; su pecho subía y bajaba rapidamente, su corazón latía cual caballo en galope, sus pies al igual que todo su cuerpo les pedían un descanso y una gruesa capa de sudor aparecía en su frente y cuello.

—No tienen salida— expresó Batman subiendo el acantilado y atrás de el Nightwing, Nova, Arsenal, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Superman, Catwoman y Cyborg, los únicos que no habían caído ante el ataquende los niños.

Liam, Mar'i y Damian se miraron unos a otros, miraron la pendiente y por último a su "familia" .

—Sí la hay— murmuron los tres mientras se tomaban de las manos y después saltaron hacia el agua frente a la mirada atónita de los adultos.

—¡NOOO!— gritaron al ver la escena mientras corrian hacia la orilla para poder ver en donde habían caído los sus hijos.

A lo lejos una sombra veía todo el panorama con unos binoculares— Todo salió de acuerdo al plan— exclamó mientras una sonrisa se hacía presente en su rostro.

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, si es que aún no logran comprender algunas cosas , no se preocupen en el siguiente capitulo les explicare quienes estan casados y quienes son sus hijos, lo hubiera hecho en este escrito pero para no aburrirlos,decidí que mejor se los explico con un pequeño capítulo llamado "mini- héroes", que sera el próximo.**

**Les pido que comprendan si la redaccion es tosca, pero es la primera vez que escribo algo así.**

**Les garantizo que este fic, estará lleno de sorpresas y habrá personajes que estoy segura que sus historias los conmoveran; sigan leyendo aquí nada, ni nadie es lo que parece .**

**Los personajes principales son Damian, Liam y Mar'i, por eso la historia se enfocará principalmente en ellos, pero habrá pequeños cameos de los Teen Titans.**

**Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es sobre el sexo de Liam, si yo se que en el comic el hijo de Roy Harper es una mujer, pero en mi fic Liam es hombre, por favor no me maten, recuerden que en nuestros fics podemos poner a los personajes como gustemos, claro sin cambiar mucho la realidad.**

**Agradecería mucho que comentaran y si gustan pueden corregirme, yo no me enojo, al contrario me siento halagada, de que hayan tenido la molestia de leer y comentar.**

**Les mando un abrazo y una risa del guasón.**

**¡Por favor, R & R!**

_**Atte. Esa Charlotte. Tsk XD**_


	2. Chapter 2: Retoños

**Disclamer: Los Jóvenes Titanes y sus aliados no me pertenecen son propiedad de DC comics y esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro, solamente para entrener a los lectores y liberar su imaginación.**

**Chapter 2: Retoños.**

**Nota: Este capítulo es un poco corto, y además contiene la biografía de un nuevo personaje, la cual es muy importante que lean y opinen acerca de ella.**

Los rayos del astro rey apenas lograban filtrarse por las densas nubes que amenazaban con que muy pronto una gran tormenta se desataría en las calles los autos y los peatones eran muy pocos en comparación con otros dias, los habitantes de la gran Jump City disfrutaban de aquel relajante domingo en compañía de sus seres queridos, la mayoría en sus casas viendo un programa en la televisión, otros más descansaban de la abrumadora presión del trabajo y algunos más estaban en la playa de la ciudad, un lugar fresco a pesar de la falta de arboles, en sus aguas enigmáticas y cristalinas emergía un pequeño islote en donde se ubicaba la famosa Torre T, el hogar de los protectores de la ciudad, protegida por el más avanzado sistema de seguridad y completamente... vacía.

No era broma aquella enorme T estaba vacía, ninguno de los cinco titanes fundadores se hallaba ahí, ¿acaso nuestros héroes estaban en una peligrosa misión?, bien podría ser esa la razón debido a que últimamente los villanos estaban a la orden del día, pero hoy no era ese el caso, parecía que incluso los malos comprendían el significado de "DOMINGO EN PAZ, pero volviendo a los chicos buenos ¿en dónde estaban?.

En el centro de la gran urbe, muy lejos de la playa, una casa blanca y mediana con un negro portón al frente se daba a notar de todas los demás hogares a su alrededor por el gran bullicio que reinaba en su interior. En el gran jardín de la casa la algarabía era la anfitriona y el silencio ni siquiera formaba parte del menú, en el cual se encontraban platillos tofu, ensaladas, pastas, refrescos de distintos sabores, carne asdada dispuestos sobre una gran mesa de mantel blanco y al lado de esta se hallaba una mesa con un mantel con pequeñas decoraciones de payasitos y globos,la cual sostenía los postres para los invitados, pero lo que más resaltaba eran los dos pasteles en forma de escaleras uno junto a otro, el del lado izquierdo tenía una combinación de betún morado con blanco y el otro verde con morado, cada uno en la parte superior tenía un nombre, el primero decía con letras cursivas:"_Felicidades Arella"_

A diferencia de éste, el verde tenía unas letras grandes al estilo Script:"_Feliz Cumpleaños Mark""._

Cerca de aquella mesa, varias sillas negras y altas sostenían los cansados pero muy animados cuerpos de los invitados adultos, los cuales se entretenían conversando desde trivalidades como el clima hasta sus intimadades, otros más disfrutaban los ricos platillos, sin embargo la mayoría desde sus asientos motivaban a una pequeña con seis años de edad, de pelo morado lacio y corto hasta los hombros, el cual combinaba muy bien con su piel pálida como el marfil, tenía orejas puntiagudas y el brillo de sus ojos verdes se daba a notar cada vez que lograba golpear la piñata que mantenía cautivos en su interior varios tipos de dulces, en su sonrisa se lograba notar un pequeño colmillo en la parte izquierda de su boca cada vez que fallaba, pero lo más llamativo era una joya roja que resaltaba en su frente pálida.

Al igual que los adultos, un pequeño grupo de niños alentaban a la festejada a que de una vez deshiciera la piñata elaborada de cartón en forma de aquel gato flojo, naranja y tragón, cuya a fama a sido muy grande.

—¡Arella, tú puedes!— gritaba a todo pulmón un niño de tez morena, ojos grandes y grises muy contrarios a su cabello negro y rizado, su nombre Michael Stone Beetcher, quien con la vista buscaba a alguien, cansado de buscar por si solo, se acercó a un niño pelirrojo con ojos ragados en forna de gato color verdeagua, su piel blanca con pecas en las mejillas—¿No has visto a Mark?— le cuestionó tratando nuevamente de buscar a su amigo pero obtuvo los mismos resultados_.

—¡NO!— respondió el pelirrojo a gritos para lograr que su voz se escuchara en ese bullicio— quizás Iris sepa donde está, vamos a preguntarle— sugirió mientras jalaba a una pequeña de tez blanca con unos ojos grandes y rosados, su cabello era largo, lacio y rosado caía como una cascada de algodón de azúcar sobre sus hombros.

—Iris¿no has visto a Mark?— el pelirrojo sostuvo a su melliza de los hombros para lograr que le prestará atención y dejara de ver a Arella.

—¡Déjame en paz, Barry— la pequeña comenzó a vibrar y muy pronto se pudo de librerar del agarre de su molesto hermano gracias a sus poderes.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?— preguntó un niña rubia con grandes ojos verdes, cuyos poderes se trataban de dominar cuerpos ajenos y convertirse en cristal, su nombre Katherine Wilson _**(N/A:Es la hija de Jericho y Kole) **_pero al ver que nadie respondía a su interrogante decidió opinar acerca de la ubicacion de uno de los festejados — Mark está por allá — señalaba con su dedo índice a un niño de pelo morado y ojos olivo, con rasgos muy parecidos a los de su gemela, abrazando fueremente con sus brazos pálidos mientras ocultaba su cabeza en el cuello de Rachel, su madre.

Todo el grupo de niños dejó de prestarle atención a la niña quien ya llevaba varios minutos sin poder lograr su objetivo, para ir a animar a el festejado a que se uniera a la diversión.

—¡Mark, ven a jugar!— lo alentó el moreno, pero como respuesta obtuvo un pequeño gruñido por parte de el ojos verdes, Rachel al ver esto decidió abrazar con más fuerza a su pequeño hijo, pero de pronto su vista amatista se fijó en Arella, quien ahora se encontraba apuntando con sus dos manos hacia la piñata

—Asar Rata En Metro Sin Dos — recitaba la niña una y otra vez el conjuro que tantas veces había oído de la boca de su madre pero por más que intentaba ningún tipo de aura aparecía en las palmas de sus pequeñas manos, mientras los adultos veían la escena conmovidos por la inocecia de ella.

—¡Ya me harté de esto!— expresó eufóricamente Garfield, antes Chico Bestia y ahora Changelling, el anfitrión y padre de los festejados se transformó en un pequeño elefante de color verde, con una fuerza brutal derribó la piñata provocando que una lluvia de dulces empezará. Una vez que los dulces ya hubieran sido recogidos, todos se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraban los pasteles y los postres.

—Un momento, faltan las velas — exclamaba Kori, con dos velas en cada una de sus manos, una era de una mariposa morada y blanca,y la otra de un león amarillo con una gran melena del mismo color y con mucho cuidado los colocó en cada pastel.

—¡Mami!— un pequeño de cabello rojo intenso acomodado en forma de picos , tez bronceada y con unos curiosos ojos azules llamaba a su mamá, la pelirroja lo tomó entre sus brazos y con la mirada lo interrogó —¿puedo darle mi regalo a Arella?— Kori asintió con la cabeza y acercó a su pequeño a la festejada.

—Arella...yo te... hice éste collar— el niño con timidez entregó un pequeño collar hecho con un trozo de hilo plateado y un gran corazón de plástico morado, a pesar de que parecía simple, el collar tenía un gran valor sentimental.

—Gracias, Ryan— agradeció la pequeña mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su amigo, después de tan conmovedora escena todos entonaron una canción de feliz cumpleaños.

Al término de la canción los dos niños de los Logan Roth soplaron sus velas con sus ojos cerrados deseando en algo en secreto, que quizá se cumpliría.

—Yo ya quiero pastel — murmuró una pequeña de pelo corto negro con unos rayos rojos desde la raíz hasta las puntas, sus ojos eran negros y su piel pálida, de complexión delgada y alta, cuyo nombre era Jeanette Shoot_**(N/A: Es la hija de Aqualad y Argenta, y el apellido lo inventé por que por más que busque no encontré el apellido de el chico pez, la pareja es porque no me gustaba la idea de que el sexi de Garth terminara solo).**_

Las rebanadas de pastel eran servidas en los platos con decoraciones de animales, el tema pricipal había sido ese, razón por la que toda la casa tenía figuras de feroces o tiernas criaturas de la naturaleza; a pesar de que se encontraban en Jump City la fiesta no había sido transformada en un tributo para los héroes del lugar, por que la casa en sí estaba llena de justicieros y sus retoños quienes en futuro muy cercano serían los vigilantes de la justicia y el bienestar de los demas, en el lugar también se podían a ver grandes personalidades como lo era el gran "Caballero de la Noche" o el famoso " Hombre de Acero" y el nuevo Flash, o Wally para los amigos, quien antes era un joven Titán, pero unos meses atrás se había convertido en un miembro de la Liga, sin embargo el velocista prefería a su antiguo equipo porque según el se sentía más a gusto con ellos que con su nuevo equipo, además de que su esposa se hallaba entre los Titanes.

—Papi, ya no quiero pastel— expresó Wiliam Harper,(mejor conocido como Liam), a su padre Roy, antes Speedy y hoy Arsenal, este se hallaba en la misma situación que Wally, sumándole que su hijo tenía la sangre de la famosa asesina Cheshire, algo que no fue muy bien visto por la Liga de la Justicia, a diferencia del equipo Titán, quienes también lo ayudaron a cuidar a su pequeño pelirrojo de ojos olivo y pecas en las mejillas.

—Si quieres yo me lo como— sugirió el arquero a su hijo a quien adoraba con todo su ser, a pesar de sus orígenes. Al otro lado del jardín una escena totalmente diferente se llevaba a cabo.

—Cómete el pastel Damian — ordenaba el hombre murciélago a su hijo, pero este se negaba rotundamente provocando una fuerte desesperación en el adulto.

—Eres un llorón — la voz burlona de Tim, el actual Robin, empeoraba la situación pues sabiendo lo delicado que era Damian nunca perdía la oportunidad de molestarlo.

—¡te voy a romper la nariz!— amenazó Damian con su puño, pero antes de que este llegará a su objetivo, la mano de Bruce lo detuvo y con enojo lo miró, así que se sentó en su asiento dispuesto a comer el pastel y maldiciendo interinamente a su "hermano".

—Papi, ¿porque el tío Damian es muy agresivo?— cuestionó Mar'i a su padre mirando fijamente a su "tío".

—Es porque está muy solo— le explicó con dulzura y paciencia Dick, mientras recibía por parte de su esposa un pedazo de pastel blanco y un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡CUIDADO AMOR CON EL PASTEL!—el grito de Rachel, retumbó por todo el jardín, los invitados fijaron la vista en la pareja, cosa que ignoró la demonesa, su mirada amatista irradiaba cierto enojo; al parecer en un intento por ayudar Gar aplastó sin querer el pastel de Mark, pero detrás de todo esto una venganza se encontraba oculta y se disfrazaba de un alto y robusto hombre de piel morena y ojos grises, Víctor Stone, mejor conocido como Cyborg, quien en busca de una venganza porque anteriormente Gar le había llenado la boca de confetti, empujó al pobre metaformo, sin calcular bien la distancia y la fuerza del impacto, provocó que el verde marcará el pastel con su cara.

—Yo no fui— trataba de excusarse el verde para que

Rachel no se enojara, pues sabía que ella desde muy temprano empezó a elaborar los pasteles. Una carcajada interrumpió aquel tenso momento , la pelilavanda comprendió quien estaba detrás de esto y hacia el culpable se encaminó.

—Victor tu tuviste algo que ver en esto ¿verdad?— mas que una incógnita eso ya era un hecho comprobado, el moreno comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, sus ojos grises trataban de no chocar con los de la amatistas de la mujer, quien determinó la sentencia— Pues de castigo limpiaras la cara de Gar—. Con un pequeño asentamiento el de ojos grises aceptó el trato.

—Y...que siga la fiesta — exclamó Wally con un vaso de refresco en mano y el cabello lleno de confetti.

—No lo creo— expresó Karen(Abeja), una mujer de piel con un tono chocolate del mismo color que sus ojos, su cabellera era corta y perfectamente rizada apenas le llegaba a las orejas, y miraba fijamente el cielo— ya va a empezar a llover—.

—Propongo que nos metamos a la casa— sugirió Dick, agarrando unas dos sillas y arrastrándolas hacia la csa blanca.

Todos imitaron al líder, a pesar de que esto no era una misión, y gracias a sus poderes y condición física terminaron de guardar varias sillas, mesas y obviamente a ellos mismos.

—Justo a tiempo— expresaron al mismo tiempo un par de gemelos pelirrojos de estatura pequeña, llamados Max y Memo_**(N/A:Son Más y Menos, claro ya son de dieciséis años, pido una disculpa por los nombres pero fueron los únicos que se me ocurrieron),a**_mbos corrían de un lado a otro, mientras cargaban varias sillas y con poco cuidado las depositaban en el suelo de la enorme sala de sillones negros elaborados con cuero y amplias paredes blancas con varias fotos y pinturas en ellas.

—¿cómo tomó la noticia Liam? — cuestionó Dick a Roy una vez que todos ya se habían resguardado de la intensa lluvia.

Los músculos del arquero se tensaron con tan sólo recordar aquella larga plática con su querido hijo y más que nada la reacción de este— tuve que explicarle mucho y ayer fuimos a ver a su madre— cerró sus ojos, dió un largo y pesado suspiró, muy en el fondo sabía que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y que mejor opción que Grayson— y...ella me dijo que...era mejor que no lo llevará mucho a la presión... según ella...no quiere que el la recuerde así — sus lamentos se oían quebrados, y por más que trataba de mostrar una sonrisa no podía.

—Lo siento amigo—se disculpó Dick, dándole una pequeñas palmadas en su espalda, y de alguna forma demostrarle que contaba con el.

—Gracias— susurró Roy y en un intento de cambiar de tema cuestionó— ¿y Mar'i y los demás niños como reaccionaron con sus poderes?—.

—Pues...ah...al principio tuvieron miedo, pero ahora ya saben controlarlos...bueno algunos más que otros — el nerviosismo de su voz delataba que el asunto de los poderes había sido muy lento y lleno de pláticas— creo que la lluvia ya paro— .

—Es lo que veo y... tu pequeña viene hacia acá — la oración hizo que el líder titán alzara su vista y viera a su pequeña corriendo a sus brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre princesa?— la pequeña miró a su padre y señaló una figura que se encontraba fija en el portón que se lograba ver a través de la ventana, volvió la vista a su padre y con la mirada le expresó su idea.

—Oh no, no iremos afuera te puedes enfermar — le explicó a la niña de 7 años, pero esta sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas y en seguida puso una cara triste con la que su padre no le podía decir no.

—Esta bien tu ganas— expresó el adulto con una sonrisa— pero con la condición de que te abrigues bien—.

—Ahora tú me ganaste — la niña ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestar por que detrás de su espalda sacó su impermeable y su sombrilla lila, la cual pronto regalaría— sabía que dirías eso a sí que me prepare—.

—Vamos pues — decía mientras tomaba una negra y grande sombrilla, se colocaba un swetwer azul y con su hija a su lado llegó hasta la entrada del jardín.

Mar'i extendió sus brazos hasta la figura, mejor dicho la mujer su silueta la delataba, la cual aceptaba el postre sin reclamar.

—Muchas gracias pequeña— expresó la mujer de voz ronca con una pequeña joroba en la espalda que la mantenía algo agachada, portaba un abrigo sucio y roto que lograba cubrir su delgado cuerpo, su rostro mostraba la pobreza que padecía al igual que sus manos huesudas que a penas podían sostener la pequeña sombrilla.

—No hay de que señora— expresó la niña, su padre se conmovió y le pareció ver a Kori ahí— adios— su mano se movía con delicadeza mientras miraba como la mujer desaparecía en medio de la ligera lluvia — quizá debí darle mi sombrilla —.

—Papi, Mari vengan— desde la puerta Ryan_**(N/A:se pronuncía Rayan, ni se porque hago esto, solamente quería intervenir, jaja) ll**_amaba a su padre y a su hermana —Vamos a abrir entre todos los regalos de Ale(apodo de Arella) y los de Mark—.

—Una carrera de aquí a la puerta — retó Dick a su hija, quien comenzó a correr mientras reía junto a su padre, sin saber que después extrañaría esos momentos; ambos llegaron a la puerta empapados y se unieron a la nueva actividad que se llevaría a cabo.

Mientras a lo lejos, una figura se refugiaba en la lluvia, su andar era más como un trote, atravesó la ciudad muy rápido como para ser una mendiga, aquel abrigo que llevaba se movía al compás del viento, pero lo más extraño de este personaje era que e abrazado entre su pecho y brazos un bulto se daba a notar, teniendo una sombrilla no la usaba. La noche ya había caído, las luces de las calles se encendieron sincronizadamente, los pocos negocios que habían decidido abrir ya mostraban en sus puertas la frase de "cerrado".

La mujer de la sombrilla lila, avanzó hacia un callejón totalmente en obscuras, pronto se desprendió del abrigo y comenzó a cambiar su silueta, la joroba desapareció dando lugar a una bien definida figura femenina, obscura como la noche se volvió su cabellera, pero en ningún momento soltó el regalo de Mar'i.

Una puerta ante ella se abrió, ella se limitó a mirar a su compañero El general Immorthus, sus ojos negros lo recorrieron de pies hasta su amplia y arrugada frente.

—Es un placer volver a verle General— expresó con un típico acento ruso—¿y los otros?—.

—Ya lo verá Madame Rouge— explicó el anciano con una sonrisa llena de misterio y maldad, para después tomar a su compañera de la muñeca y lograr que ingresara al edificio.

—Ya se había tardado Madame— de las sombras un gran gorlila emergió, en el hombro llevaba un robot de no más de medio metro, pero con un gran cerebro.

—Hace mucho que no los veía...—.

—Creo que las presentaciones pueden esperar— ese tono sombrío provocó que todos los de La Hermandad del Mal voltearan hacia la puerta en que minutos antes la mujer de sombrilla había ingresado, un cuerpo muy bien ejercitado con un traje negro avanzaba, su máscara bicolor recorría cada rincón del la habitación, que apenas y era alumbraba por una lámpara colagante.

A lado del anfitrión de la malvada reunión se encontraban dos chicas, una tenía el pelo rubio hasta la cintura, sus ojos celestes mostraban una gran felicidad y en su piel color carne se lograba ver una traje metálico, por el otro lado una mujer pelinegra cuyos ojos magenta liberaban arrogancia portaba un traje igual que su compañera, Terra y Blackfire, listas para acabar con los Titanes, al igual que todos los presentes.

—Y bien...¿ cual es el plan?— la voz impaciente de la rubia rompió aquel incómodo silencio.

—Acabar con los heroes— explicó Slade, con una sonrisa que atravesaba el metal de la máscara.

—Eso es obvio— expresó Cerebro con fastidio, pues el se tomaba muy en serio sus objetivos— pudimos haberlo hecho ahora, todos los héroes estaban en un solo lugar, totalmente desprevenidos —.

—Y...¿ el sufrimiento donde lo dejas?— recalcó Slade, y antes de que el robot comentará algo, añadió — si sufrirán pero eso será rápido y yo quiero algo que duré, es por eso que debemos esperar— giro su vista hacia la mujer elástica y le arrebató la sombrilla — y no sólo nos desharemos de los Titanes, también de la Liga, pero todo a su tiempo... Madame¿de casualidad Mar'i no llevaba un collar verde en el centro y cristal alrededor? —.

—...Sí... en su cuello r resaltaba mucho, Slade —

—Perfecto— exclamó el villano— por cierto ya no soy Slade... ahora soy Deathstroke—.

Durante horas Deathstroke contó su bien elaborado plan, con el cual ganó la alianza de La Hermadad, de Terra y de Blackfire.

Al terminar todos se retiraron dejando al enmascarado— Te haré pagar Grayson en donde más te duela— murmuró con ira rompiendo la sombrilla lila

_**Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero la tarea me tiene peor que Slade a Robin.**_

_**Otra cosa este capítulo se centra un año antes del cap.1.**_

_**Por cierto este es el personaje:**_

_***Cassandra Cain: Fue la tercera Batgirl. Su padre David Cain la entrenó durante toda su infancia para que fuera la guardespalda de Rah' al Gul, por lo que se le privó del contacto humano y del habla. Es excelente en el lenguaje corporal, capaz de adivinar los movimientos de su contrincante, para más información puedes investigar sobre ella, es bastante interesante.**_

_**Gracias a Yazzi( mi amiga del alma) y a Lissy(otra amiga), por comentar y aquellos que no comentaron también.**_

_**Siento mucho si mis narraciones son toscas o incluso pésimas, pero estoy aprendiendo.**_

_**Un cometario please!**_

_**Por cierto los titanes tienen dobles identidades, así como Batman, en los siguientes capítulos explicare como es que han podido ocultar sus poderes.**_

_**Y como compensación por mi tardanza les dejo un adelanto del siguiente cap.**_

_***—Estan muertos — sentenció el anciano...**_

_***—¿Aceptan su misión?— cuestionó A...**_

_***—Han descubierto laboratorio que elaboraba armas ilegales¿ quienes los hallaron?—...**_

_**Ahora si me despido, enviándoles un abrazo y una sonrisa del Joker...**_

_**Tsk, XD.**_


End file.
